


Love will find a way

by JustFansHP



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Set after episode 5. How could Kadena go back with each other?





	Love will find a way

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a loooong time since I wrote anything, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if you're one of my followers and hoped for another ship or show. Feel free to ask me to write about what you want to read.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

It's been exactly 17 days since Adena left the US to join Coco in France. Things between them seem to be better. At least, that's what Coco thought when she got in bed next to her girlfriend. Coco woke up just an hour after falling asleep. She was on her left side, her front facing Adena's back. From her angle, she could see that her girlfriend was on her phone, looking at a picture of a girl. This girl seemed topless and a big heart was covering her chest. Four words were written on between the heart and the girl's face: "You touched me here."

Kat. This girl was probably Kat. Adena was probably in love without even knowing it. Coco loved Adena but she knew that her girlfriend's heart wasn't hers anymore. All she wanted was Adena's happiness and if that meant letting her go, then maybe that's what she needed to do. Yes, her own heart was going to suffer and it will probably take time to heal but if that meant that Adena would be happy, she'll accept it. The morning after, Coco was way more distant and Adena got suspicious that something was wrong.

"What's going on babe?" she asked, after eating the last bite of her pancake.  
"You're not in love with me anymore." Coco simply answered, not even looking at Adena.  
"That's crazy, I came from across the ocean to join you! I'm here, in Paris, the city of love, to be with you!" Adena explained.  
"You might be here physically, Adena. But your heart and your mind are still with Kat. I saw you last night looking at that girl's picture on your phone. And yes, it might be the city of love but how would I dare say that I love you if I didn't care about your happiness. I love you Adena but your heart isn't mine anymore. You're probably not aware of it, but you're falling in love with her. I want you to be happy Adena, that's why I think you should go back there." Coco continued.  
"Seriously? You say that you love me but you're not gonna fight f-" Adena started.  
"The battle's already done Adena. I tried fighting by asking you to join me here." The other woman interrupted.  
"I love you Coco" Adena didn't know what else to say, understanding that her girlfriend was right.  
"I love you too Adena. That's why your happiness is so important to me. Now go to the airport, book the first flight back to New York and go tell Kat you want to be with her." Coco added.  
"But you're happiness is important to me too!" Adena tried.  
"I know. It hurts but I'll be ok. Now go before I regret it!" Coco finished.

Adena packed quickly. She didn't have much with her. Coco was finding the flight for her. She found one leaving in five hours.  
Adena kissed her, one last time, tears running down both their faces and with one last "I love you", Adena was gone.

At the airport, Adena tried to call Kat. She wanted to hear her voice before her long flight. She wanted to tell her she was coming back. Obviously, she ended up on Kat's voicemail. It was the middle of the night over there, after all. Also, Kat probably wouldn't pick up to an international number if she thought that no one out her country could want to reach her.  
It was now time for Adena to get on board. She was happy to see Kat again, she missed her a lot, but she was also sad to leave Coco. Those three years together were great.  
The flight was long. Adena tried to sleep a bit but her brain was running crazy. She was excited, obviously, but also nervous. What if Kat had moved on? After all she told her that she didn't do relationship so she was probably releaved not to have to do this one. Maybe she will be mad? Or maybe happy? Adena had no idea and the closer she got, her stress was growing up like it never had.

It's been exactly 17 days since Adena left the US to join Coco in France. For 11 of them, Kat had been heartbroken. She was slightly feeling better now. Jane and Sutton were the best of best friends ever. They let her take her time but also did their best to cheer her up. Kat had to admit, it was starting to work. Right now, all three of them were watching a movie at Kat's place, keeping her mind focused on something else. They were comfortably on Kat's couch, with a blanket for each of them. Kat was in between her best friends.  
She fell asleep fifteen minutes before the end. Her head was on Jane's shoulder. Jane's head was now on top of hers, slowly falling asleep too. Sutton, softly put the blanket correctly on her friends and herself before falling asleep too, one last tought on her mind "their necks were going to hurt in the morning."

On the table in front of them, Kat's phone light up, sign that someone was calling. All it said was "international number". Kat wouldn't care in the morning since nobody out of the country knew her or not enough to call her. No voicemail left, it wasn't important then.  
When Kat woke up, she didn't even bother checking.  
Now, the three friends were making breakfast before leaving for work.

It was a very long day. Kat was not really focused and she felt like something big was going to happen. She didn't know what or it was a good or a bad thing but she felt something coming.

When the day ended at 5pm, Jane and Sutton asked her if she wanted to go for drinks later. She agreed but needed a shower first to clean her mind. They all agreed to meet at their favorite bar around 7pm.  
When Kat arrived at her place, she never thought she'd see what was right in front of her eyes.

"Adena? Wha... What are you doing here? Weren't you in Paris?" Kat asked  
"Can we go inside? I'll explain everything" Adena answered.

Kat simply nodded and opened her door. They sat at Kat's table with each a glass of water. Kat could see that Adena was a bit nervous. She took a sip of water before telling Kat the story of how her and Coco broke up.

"I missed you so much. All I could think about was you and no one else." Adena finished.  
"Then why did you leave in the first place?" Kat wondered.  
"I had to. When you told me you didn't want relationships I got hurt and when you came back to tell me you wanted it with me, I just got scared. Things with Coco weren't completly over but now they are, that's why I'm here. To be yours. If you still want me..." It was the first time Kat saw Adena being nervous.  
"You hurt me too when you left. It took me days to feel a bit less like an emotional mess. Thankfully I had Jane and Sutton. But yes, I missed you too." Kat smiled, nervous too.

Then, both girls were looking at each other, smiling, until Adena broke the silence.

"Now, what?"  
"Now, I think it's time that you kiss me" Kat simply answered.

She didn't need to be asked twice, Adena stood up and cupped Kat's face to kiss her softly. They broke the kiss to whisper "I'm sorry" at the same time. They laughed and kissed again, accepting each other's apologies.

Their bubble of joy broke when Kat's phone ringed.

"Crap! It's Jane! I forgot that we had drinks night with her and Sutton! They must be worried" Kat explained before answering  
"Hi... No I'm fine... Yes I'm still coming... Yeah I'm bringing someone... No, not a weird dude that I fucked in an alley back from work... Ok yeah... Be there in 20"  
"Well I guess I'm coming with you to see your friends" Adena said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't ask y-" Kat started.  
"It's fine, let's get ready!" Adena interrupted.

They got ready quickly and arrived at the bar where Kat quickly spotted her best friends. She saw Jane's eyes see her and then see Adena.

"Oh my god!" Jane screamed and Sutton turned her back and did exactly the same! The new girlfriends joined the table with hugs to the others.  
Both Kat and Adena told their part of the story and the other girls were so happy for their bestfriend. They decided to drink to celebrate that. Kat never felt that happy before.

Few hours later, Kat and Adena went back to Kat's place.

"Are you sure you don't want me to book a hotel?" Adena asked, not wanting to bother Kat.  
"No, I want you to stay." Kat simply answered.

Adena smiled and kissed her softly. But the soft kiss rapidly became more passionate. Tongues were meeting and teeth were biting. Kat hands went under Adena's shirt. Adena broke the kiss, a bit worried.

"Are you sure you want to go that way Kat?"  
"Absolutly. I don't know what I'm doing and it's probably gonna be very awkward but I want it. I want you Adena." Kat confessed.

Those words, her name on Kat's lips, Kat's hands still on her back turned Adena on.

"I'll guide you, don't worry." Adena reassured.  
They smiled before kissing each other again. Kat was the one breaking the kiss first.  
"Maybe we should... my room" She tried to formulate sentences but her brain was not thinking correctly anymore.

Adena just nodded and followed Kat, holding her hand.  
Once the door of Kat's room closed, both girls were on the bed, Adena on top.

Kat took Adena's top off, in between kisses and tried not to look at Adena's breast trapped in a black bra.

"You can look, you know" Adena said, smiling. "You can even touch!"

Kat was a bit hesitant put her right hand went to cup Adena's left breast. Adena felt the hesitation so she used her left hand to pressed on Kat's hand on her chest.

"Are we good?" Adena whispered, looking right into Kat's eyes.  
"Absolutely!" Kat answered with the same tone.

Then, Adena helped Kat out of her shirt before kissing her more. Her kisses went from her lips to her jaw and her neck. Softly, her fingers went to play with Kat's bra strap, waiting for Kat's consent to go farther.  
As an answer, and with a moment of bravery, Kat undid Adena's bra and Adena did the same. This time, when they kissed, their naked chests collided and both girls breathed out a moan.

"Well that was adventurous! Should we continue?" 

Adena really wanted a hundred percent consent on everything they did and Kat was very happy for that. She decided she had to stop being too shy if she wanted not to combust.

"Get me naked." was all she said.

Both girls laughed a bit before finishing to undress each other in between kisses.  
Adena's mouth was traveling down Kat's body, kissing it, licking it and softly biting it.  
Her work was rewarded by some small moans from Kat.

"I... 'Dena please" Kat brain didn't work enough to make sentences. It was just focused on Adena and the pleasure building inside her body.

Adena understood that she had to make her move now. So, with tenderness, she penetrated Kat with a finger. Kat moan was louder than the previous ones. It weirdly sounded like "more". Adena added a second finger before thrusting and moving her fingers to find Kat's G-spot. And by the sound Kat just made, Adena knew she found it. She used her thumb to circle Kat's clit and the black woman came.  
It took some time for Kat to regain her breath and energy, but when she got them she took Adena by surprise by switching their position.

"I want to make you feel as good as you just did me. Guide me?" Kat asked before giving one kiss to Adena's lips.  
"Always" Adena replied.

And together they worked to give Adena a great orgasm. Kat followed Adena's instructions and was a very good learner. She made Adena see stars and Adena was impressed.

"Wow, you're a great student!"

Both of them laughed before kissing each other again.  
It didn't take them long to fall asleep, a big smile on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for the read :)


End file.
